Knight from the Future
by Hussain019
Summary: From a future devastated by Darth Sidious, a certain Jedi Master makes a desperate move and sends his fellow survivor to the past. How will the Order, and the saga as a whole, change with the introduction of a Knight from the New Jedi Order of the future? AU, OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First of all, let me say that I know I promised to update my Naruto fic. However, I just can't find the motivation to work on that now. More importantly there are so many errors and plot holes in it that I recently found, it just isn't worth continuing. Maybe I will rewrite the entire thing, maybe not. This fic, however, I intend to make much better than the other one. Also since I know much more about the Star Wars universe, and that it's much vaster than the Naruto universe, it will be easier to write an AU Star Wars fic. Or at least according to me, it will. Now first of all, let me tell you that this is a time travel fic, but of a very different kind from the ones you guys would have read. Secondly, the main character is an OC, and finally there will be some criticism of Yoda's Jedi Order. Still here? Well, let's get into it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. Or a lightsaber, sadly.**

_Geonosis, 83 ABY_

Brittle rocks crunched under the feet of the two Jedi as they made their way into the caverns underneath the surface of Geonosis. On the right was a middle aged man, with unkempt brown hair, blue eyes and a slight limp in his walk. He had a scar down going down the right side of his face, and had one lightsaber fastened to his belt. His name was Ben Skywalker. On the left was a younger boy, around 18 years of age. He had similar brown hair going to his shoulders, and had brown eyes. He had two lightsaber fastened to his belt. His name was Drafan Vancil. Both had a solemn expression on their faces. Drafan then stopped walking. Ben turned around.

"Don't tell me you're tired already, kid. We still have a long walk ahead of us until we get out of these caverns." Drafan frowned. "It's not right, Master. Why are we constantly on the run? We need to take a stand and fight!" Ben glared at him. "First of all, you're a Knight now so you don't have to keep calling me Master. And secondly, take a stand? There's only a handful of Jedi left now, and there is certainly no one powerful enough left to fight Sidious, how can we take a stand?" "Your father could have, why can't you?"

"I am nowhere near as powerful as my father was, Drafan." Ben said sadly. "He was…there aren't words to describe how powerful he was in the Force. If he was here, he could have defeated Sidious. But as it is, we have no chance against him. This is why we need to train and survive. Maybe someday someone powerful enough will be able to take him down permanently."  
>Drafan sighed. "No one will be able to. Not unless we can somehow go back in time and kill him when he wasn't this powerful." Ben frowned. Could it be done? The Aing-tii flow walking power did send a person back or forward in time, but it only viewed events; the past couldn't be changed, according to the monks. Then again, he doubted the monks had ever actively tried to do so. He also doubted the monks had been as powerful as he was in the Force, so it was possible that…<p>

He was knocked out of his musing by Drafan activating his lightsabers. A silver one in his right hand, and an orange in his left. "Master, we need to get moving, NOW. Do you sense that?" Oh he did. Ben felt two dark, powerful presences drawing near them. "Let's go." Drawing on the Force, the duo used it to sharply enhance their speed. Racing through the catacombs, they felt the presences slowly get farther and farther away.

Slowing down, Ben frowned. "They shouldn't have been able to find us so quickly." Drafan looked around the room. There appeared to be something buried underneath all the sand. Using the Force, he moved all the sand in one huge cloud…and dumped it right on Ben. "SITHSPIT! What the hell kid?" Drafan chuckled, then looked down at what he had uncovered. "Huh. What's this?" It was a large circular device with a mirror like thing in the centre. Ben looked at it too, his fury momentarily forgotten. "Looks kind of like a containment field. Decades old design though…" Ben then frowned. "What's this? I feel...a very faint force signature here." Drafan frowned. "I don't." Ben chuckled. "I'm a Jedi Master. Of course I'll feel it. Though I admit many Masters wouldn't feel it either…" Drafan rolled his eyes. "Humble as ever I see." Ben didn't hear that however. It felt to him like the Force as pointing this place out to him, telling him to use it…but use it as what?

Then he felt it. A terrible…wound in the Force. From the looks of it, Drafan felt it too. And it was headed right their way. Both of them knew what was coming. _Sidious._ The dark side user-turned-entity had found them. Drafan chuckled weakly, unconsciously pulling on the hood of his robes. "We can't run, can we?" Ben silently shook his head. "Sounds like a holostory ending. The two greatest and last of the Jedi, in one final stand against the greatest threat to the universe since Abeloth. Except there isn't a happy ending here." Drafan said dryly. Both of them knew they were going to die here. Already, the very fabric of space and time was slowly altering as Sidious drew nearer. At the same time, Ben felt the tug of the Force become a metaphorical cry. And then he knew what he had to do. He turned to Drafan. "There's an acolyte approaching. Get rid of him. I need a few moments to focus." Drafan immediately activated his lightsabers. "On it, Master Skywalker."

Drafan stood in his modified Jar'Kai stance. Behind him, Ben sat on the ground, giving in to the force, preparing to do what he had done all those decades ago, flow-walking, except this time, he connected to Drafan's presence in the Force, and put all the power he possibly could into it. This HAD to work. The Sith acolyte rushed into the room, lightsaber drawn. He swung at Drafan in a downward blow. Drafan blocked with his left lightsaber, then swung at the acolyte's head with the right. The acolyte ducked, and was smashed in the face by Drafan's knee. Dazed, he could do nothing as the silver lightsaber swung and decapitated him. Drafan deactivated his sabers and turned to Ben.

He could sense the incredible amount of energy his master was giving out. Then he felt himself being sucked somewhere. "Master…?" Ben opened his eyes. "Kiddo, this is goodbye. I'm sending you into the past, to the time when the Force signature I sensed was first here." Drafan gasped. "How do you know if this will even work?" "I trust in the Force. It is telling me what to do." "But, master, I can't…" "Drafan, I trust you can do this." "Master you have to go, I'm just…!" "I could never save myself from this nightmare at your cost, Drafan. And no, you're not weak. You became a Jedi Knight when you were 16, the same age as I was when I became one." Drafan knew he was moments away from never seeing Ben again. "Master, how will I know what to do? And I don't want to leave you, I don't…" Ben smiled sadly. "You won't be alone, kid. You will find allies and friends, and you will know what to do when the time is right. At least, that's what I can understand from the garble I'm getting from the Force." Drafan laughed, then became quiet as a lone tear slid down his eye. "I understand. Goodbye, master." "Goodbye, Drafan. Have fun. Enjoy life, you will have time. I'm proud of you."Then Drafan was gone, and Ben knew he had been successful. He sighed, then got to his feet. Sidious was moments away from his location. _"At least I know…Sidious never learned how to flow walk, so he can't do what I did." _His lightsaber flew to his hand, then switched on. Its blue color illuminated his face. _"One last battle. Then, I hope I can see you all again, Dad, Mum, Vestara…"_

_Geonosis, 22 BBY_

Drafan wearily pushed himself up, feeling extremely giddy. "Ugh, that felt horrible…did it work though?" "Well, hello there." He looked to his right, and jumped. Trapped in a containment field was one of the few Jedi he recognized from the holocrons. "Obi-Wan Kenobi?" The Jedi legend looked young, which meant… _"I must be in the time where those wars Master Ben told me about happened…the Clone Wars, I think they were called?" _ A jolt of pain went through his heart as he thought of his master. _"Master, I swear I will make sure the hell we went through never happens here." _"That would be me, yes. Now tell me, who are you and what did Dooku send you here for?" "Dooku? I don't know any Dookus. Also why don't you tell me what a Jedi Master is doing caught in a containment field?" Obi-Wan sighed. "Even when Anakin's not around someone else like him shows up…look, I was captured. From the lightsabers on your belt, and the fact that you haven't tried to kill me yet, you're probably a Jedi. Why haven't I seen you before?" Drafan sighed. "It's a long story." "I'll bet."

They heard a weird noise coming their way. "Look, whatever it is can wait. I sent a distress call to the Council; they will be on their way. Can you do something for me?" "Sure, I guess." "We are in an arena; I trust you know what's going to happen. I need you to get to the stands, and wait. If things for me get out of hand, I might need you to interfere, if the Jedi are not here yet. Okay?" "How am I supposed to get a seat? If Geonosians are anything like they look decades from now, I won't exactly blend in." "Decades? Never mind…you're a Jedi, figure something out. Now go." "Shouldn't I just destroy the field generator?" "No, we can't have Dooku suspecting anything. This could be our one chance to arrest him. GO!" "Alright, alright, geez."

Drafan pulled up his hood, then used the Force to create a light reflection field around him, effectively becoming invisible. Obi Wan nodded appreciatively. "I have to learn how to do that." "It was one of the last things my master taught me. See you later." Drafan carefully walked through the Geonosians that seemed to be everywhere. _"There's so many of them, not like what I remember from the future. So much life…how much did Sidious destroy, and how exactly do I stop him? I don't even know who he used to be…that knowledge died with Master Ben's father."_ Lost in thought, he bumped into something metallic. He looked up. "_Whoa, a battle droid. Doesn't look that impressive._" The spindly looking droid looked around. "Hey who bumped into me?" It was ignored. The battle droid looked straight ahead, murmured "Roger, roger" and kept walking. Drafan almost started laughing.

Continuing, he found the stairs that led to the arena seating. Walking up them, he found a secluded spot away from the Geonosian hordes and dispelled the technique. _"Whew, that was tiring. I wonder how Master Ben could maintain that for hours…"_ He realized that there was so much he had wanted to know from Ben, but now he would never have the chance to do so.

Around that point, he saw Obi Wan being led into the arena, and being tied to one of the three large pillars. Settling down, he started surveying the crowd. It seemed to be filled with cheering Geonosians. No threat yet. Then another cart came in, this one carrying a young man in dark clothing, and with him a beautiful woman in white clothing. The man and Obi Wan exchanged words, then they were also tied to the other two pillars. Sensing a dark force presence, he looked around and spotted an old man in sith clothing. _"That must be Dooku. Doesn't look like much." _Behind him was a man in Mandalorian armour. Dooku addresses the Geonosian crow, and after that, three beasts entered the arena. An acklay, a nexu, and he didn't recognize the third one. _"Well, looks like that's my cue."_ At that exact moment, however, Obi Wan looked directly at him and shook his head. _"Damn, the guy's good." _He settled back down and watched the ensuing scenes. When the trio was surrounded, he had enough. Getting to his feet, he pulled out his lightsabers. At that point, he felt several force presences flare, and all around the crowd, lightsabers were switched on. Glancing at Dooku, he saw a man holding a purple lightsaber to the Mandalorian's neck. Then the man turned around to look at the opening behind him, falling into a defensive stance. Blasterfire started coming at him through that opening. The man blocked them all, then was forced to flip away, and down to the arena floor as the Mandalorian, now free, used his flamethrower.

By this point all the Geonosians were flying away. "Well, this got really bad, really fast." Drafan muttered as hundreds of battle droids swarmed the arena. "Then again, they ARE all Jedi, so this shouldn't be a problem." He started running towards the podium where Dooku had been standing. The Count sensed him coming and turned to look at him. He frowned. "And who might you be?" Drafan leapt in front of Dooku, casually deflected blaster shots from the Mandalorian with one of his lightsabers, then force gripped the Mandalorian and threw him into the arena. He smirked. "Drafan Vancil, at your service." He Force puller his lightsabers to his hand. "I can't help but notice you appear to be a Sith." His other lightsaber glowed to life as he took a combat stance. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about a Sidious, would you?" He saw Dooku's eyes momentarily widen. "Gotcha." He swung both lightsabers forward, one aiming for Dooku's head, the other for his waist. In one fluid move, Dooku drew his lightsaber and blocked both of Drafan's. Not hesitating, Drafan launched a flurry of attacks with his sabers, only to frown as Dooku elegantly blocked each and every strike. Dooku smirked. "You are strong, young Jedi, but far from strong enough to defeat me."

"You certainly didn't look this tough, old man." Dooku laughed as he blocked more of Drafan's strikes. "Clearly you have much to learn. Now I believe that your friends down there need your help." Disengaging and flipping away, Drafan looked at the arena, and his jaw dropped. "What the…did they bring academy students with them or something?" Nearly a third of the Jedi had been killed. Only a handful, including the man with the purple lightsaber and Obi Wan himself, were holding up well. He then turned to look at Dooku. "Did they bring academy students as well? I know that's a lot of droids, but that many Jedi in harmony with the Force should have taken them all out by now with minimal losses. At least, the ones I used to know should have…" Dooku smirked as he deactivated his saber. "They must have been quite the Jedi if they were able to do that. As you can see, these Jedi are far from the ones you speak of." Drafan growled. This was ridiculous. _"Alright, what to do…ugh fine."_Drafan glared at Dooku before flipping into the arena. "This isn't over!" Dooku curiously looked at him. "No, it certainly isn't."

Drafan landed in the arena, and activated his lightsabers. "Alright, tinheads, let's dance."Blocking blaster fire with one saber, and cutting through droids with the other, he managed to fight his way to Obi Wan. _"Sheesh, this IS hard. No wonder they're taking heavy losses. But still, they shouldn't be losing THIS many Jedi…"_ By now the Jedi had been cut down to a handful. Obi Wan glanced at him. "You certainly chose a good time to jump in." Before he could reply, the guy with the purple lightsaber appeared at Kenobi's side. "Who are you?" "Drafan Vancil, Jedi Knight." "You're no Jedi. I haven't seen you at the temple before. Who are you really?" Drafan sighed. "Look, can we focus on the droid army right now?" "He is right, Master Windu, this conversation can wait." Suddenly the droids stopped firing. A few of the Jedi switched off their sabers in order to catch their breath. The trio kept their sabers activated however. Drafan frowned as he looked around him. "This is really bad."  
>Dooku's voice rang out. "Master Windu, you have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. Now, it is finished. Surrender, and your lives will be spared." Windu glared up at him defiantly. "We will not be used as hostages for barter, Dooku." "Then I am sorry, old friend." The battle droids readied their weapons. A few moments passed in silence. Then the woman in the now torn white outfit looked up and shouted "Look!" Drafan looked up. Above them, half a dozen troop transports had arrived. Drafan sensed an enormous power in one of them. "Must be their Grand Master. Somewhat below Master Skywalker in power, if I'm right." He muttered. Each transport carried numerous soldiers, and their shots, along with the shots blazing from the transports, rapidly laid waste to the droids. Some of the transports landed near their group, clearly there for picking up the survivors. Being covered by the troops, Drafan rapidly withdrew into the nearest transport. He was joined by Obi Wan, the man in dark clothes, who he now recognized as a padawan, and the woman in the white outfit. The transports took off, flying bumpily. Drafan sat near one of the corners in the transport. "Saved in the nick of time." He then looked at Obi Wan. "Were half of those Jedi newly minted?" Obi Wan frowned. "No, they were Knights and Masters, why?" Drafan looked at him incredulously. "Knights? Really? Most of the hardly knew any saber forms!"<p>

Now Obi Wan was even more interested. "How could you…" "Master, who is this?" the padawan cut in. Drafan got up. "Drafan Vancil, Jedi Knight." "How are you a knight? You're younger than I am. And why haven't I seen you before?" Obi Wan cut in at that point. "Drafan, this is Anakin Skywalker, my padawan, and the lady is Senator Padme Amidala. Drafan?" Drafan's mind had stopped at the word Skywalker. _"Skywalker, Skywalker, no way, is he Master Ben's grandfather?" _He was brought out of his musings as Anakin ordered "Aim above the fuel cells." "Good call, my young padawan" Obi Wan praised. Anakin turned back to look at Drafan. "Alright, answers." "This hardly seems like the place to have an interrogation." Drafan answered dryly. Anakin frowned, but then his attention turned to the scene outside the ship. There were hundreds of troopers out there. Drafan ignored the order that Obi Wan shouted, instead focusing on Anakin's Force presence. _"Yes, it's definitely similar to Master Ben's." _

Obi Wan suddenly exclaimed "Look over there!" it was none other than Dooku, fleeing on a speeder bike flanked by two others. The clones, however, were out of ordnance by now. "Follow him then!" Anakin ordered. "We need backup!" Padme told him. "No time. Anakin and I can handle this ourselves." Obi Wan told her. Drafan frowned. "I don't think…" The ship was rocked by shots coming from the weird ships that had been flanking Dooku. Padme and a clone trooper were flung out onto the sand dunes below them. "PADME!" Anakin screamed. "Take the ship down!" Obi Wan was about to speak, but Drafan cut him off. "Jump off, you should be able to! Obi Wan and I can handle this!" Not one to protest when Padme was involved, Anakin Force leaped off the ship, landing safely. Obi Wan turned to Drafan. "What are you thinking?!" Drafan turned a questioning gaze on him. "Um, it's obvious the two love each other. Isn't this what he should do? Since I'm here it shouldn't be a problem." Obi Wan was wide eyed however. "Love?" "Yeah, love. What's…oh right, sithspit. The old order believed love to be forbidden. Whoops." "It is, love leads to the dark side!" "No, it does not. Love and attachment are two highly different things." Obi Wan frowned. He had always wondered about that, but how could he trust this strange boy? "Look, we can discuss this later. Dooku drove into that cavern up ahead, and we're almost there. Get ready to jump off." Obi Wan frowned but nodded.

Dooku was just about to board his ship, when he felt two others approach him from behind. He turned around, pulling his lightsaber into his hand. Obi Wan glared at him. "You're under arrest Dooku. Come quietly and you won't be harmed." Dooku chuckled. "Ah Master Kenobi, always with the amusing words. Do you really believe you can defeat me?" Drafan spoke up. "Alone, not a chance. But he's not alone, is he?" He drew and activated his lightsabers. Dooku and Obi Wan activated theirs as well. Dooku looked appraisingly at Drafan's sabers. "Silver and orange. Both very rare colors in this Order. But you're not from this Order, are you?" Drafan looked shocked. "Wondering how I knew that, perhaps? I had a hunch, but you just confirmed it. After all, a powerful force user's presence hardly appears out of nowhere, does it?" Drafan snarled, and charged straight at Dooku. "No, wait Drafan!" Obi Wan's plea fell on deaf ears. Drafan attacked Dooku furiously, his sabers a blur of silver and orange. However, Dooku was not one of the best duelists for nothing. He managed to hold off Drafan's furious assault; an opening was all he needed. As Drafan struck with both sabers, Dooku lightly dodged, and slashed at Drafan's abdomen. Gasping in pain, Drafan dropped to his knees, his sabers deactivating. In one desperate move, Drafan reattached both his sabers, and prepared to launch the most powerful Force push he could manage. However, the pain was too much, and Dooku's Force lightning was the last thing he saw.

_Jedi Temple, Coruscant_

Drafan groggily woke up. Looking around, he saw he was in a white room, on a bed. His sabers were lying on a desk next to him. "Where am I…?" Anakin's voice spoke up. "You're in the Jedi Temple's Medical room."

**A/N: And cut. Well, here's the first chapter. Longer than any I've written before, that's for sure. Now, unlike the Naruto fic, there's no rush to get to a point in time, so I won't be excessively skipping bits and character development. And Drafan's future will be fully revealed in time, as well as Sidious's return in the future. Anyway, read and review, and notify me about the mistakes I might have made, because I want to make this fanfic as good as possible. Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yup, it's me again, back with an update so soon. I really have nothing to do in this week off, so I'll just work on this story when I'm not revising my syllabus. And guys, please leave reviews along with the follows and favorites. Arigatou. Well, let's get into it. Oh yeah, and in this fic Ahsoka will be 16 when she become a padawan, instead of 14 like in the show. I'll put up all the ages and current ranks at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. If I did, we would have seen the galaxy being conquered by Darth Jar Jar. **

_Jedi Temple, Coruscant_

Drafan groggily stood up, looking over at Anakin. "When was I brought here?" "Shortly after Dooku knocked you out, I hijacked a speeder and joined Obi Wan. However, it didn't exactly go well…" "Shame, but really, who brought me here?" Anakin frowned. "I'm getting there. So I got hasty and charged Dooku upon seeing an opening and ended up with my arm getting cut off." "Ouch." "Yeah. After that, from what Master Obi Wan told me, Master Yoda showed up and almost beat Dooku, but he pulled a cheap trick and escaped. Then he got you onto a transport and here we are." Drafan slowly reattached his lightsabers. "Huh, why would he do that?" "From what I understand we're low on Jedi already, and we need all the help we can get. Also, Master Obi Wan vouched for you." "I'll be sure to thank him." Drafan started to walk out of the room. "Where are you going?" "To check out the temple." "The council will want to meet with you." "I know. If they want me I'm pretty sure they'll find me." Drafan continued walking out the door. "Wait. About what you told Maser Obi Wan…?" Drafan sighed and turned around. "Thank you." Okay, he was not expecting that. "What? Aren't you mad I told him?" "At first I was, but Master Obi Wan told me that he would not inform the council, and wished me luck." Anakin said gratefully. "You're not so bad after all." Drafan smiled back. "Yeah, but remember one thing Anakin. Love and attachment are not the same. If you love something, you will be willing to let it go if absolutely needed. Attachment however, THAT can lead to the dark side. Keep loving Padme, but do not be excessively attached to her. A time may come when you may have to let her go. Keep that in mind." Anakin frowned for a moment, then nodded. "I don't like it, but I understand."

"Good enough. Now, young Padawan, why don't you tell me where the refectory is? I am really hungry." Anakin glared at him, then chuckled. "Alright, old man, follow me." "Who are you calling old?" "Why are you talking like one?" "I am a Knight, I think I can call you padawan!" "There you go again, acting all ancient and wise." "I may be wise but I am NOT ancient!" "I thought Jedi Knights were supposed to be humble." "Not this one. I didn't exactly earn my rank through years of training and memorizing codes." As they walked through the halls, Anakin looked at him curiously. "Yeah, how DID you become a Knight so quickly? And why has no one seen you around the temple? If you became a Knight at such a young age, the news would have spread around the Temple like wildfire." Drafan's eyes suddenly gained a haunted look. "I…I can't really talk about it. It just…brings back a lot of bad memories. Let's just say…it happened in circumstances beyond my control. I would give back my rank in a heartbeat if it meant that what I lost would be returned…" He shuddered, then just as quickly returned to normal. "As for why no one's seen me before, well, it's a long story. I'm actually…" Just then a voice spoke up behind them. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you." The two turned around and saw Obi Wan hurrying after them. "Anakin, the council wishes to speak to you." He was smiling happily. "You might want to hurry." Anakin nodded and hurried off. "We'll talk later, old man!" he shouted over his shoulder. "I am NOT old!" Drafan shouted back.

He turned to Obi Wan. "And why are you so happy?" "Oh, you'll see soon." "Anyway, I was headed to the refectory. You want to come along?" "All right. Also I think you owe me an explanation by now." "I know, I know. Let's get something to eat then I'll tell you. Just don't go telling the council yet." Obi Wan frowned. "We'll see." Drafan looked at him hard. "No, we will not. The council should NOT know what I'm about to tell you. Only Anakin can know this." "I can tell it's something important. Why shouldn't the council know as well?" "I'll tell you after I've told you my origins."

_Temple Refectory_

"So basically, you are a Jedi Knight from the future, sent here by your Master who used a modified version of an obscure Force Technique, and in the future, you two are the last of the Jedi, and the galaxy has been decimated by a Sith Lord who gained inconceivable power in the dark side." "Yup." "Also, the Jedi Order you come from is far more powerful and liberal than this one, yet they do not fall to the Dark Side." "Yup." "I see. And why in the name of the Force shouldn't the council know of this?" "First of all, they wouldn't believe me, or the interpretation of the Code the future Order used. They believe they are infallible, and that there is no way they could be wrong in their interpretation of the Jedi Code. In their eyes I would be little better than a Sith. Moreover, they would begin interfering in anything I want to do. I could go on, but from the looks of it you understand." Obi Wan sighed. "Between you and Anakin, I have a feeling I will get gray hair very soon." Drafan laughed. "Oh and what's up with all the kids? Are they orphans?" "No, they're students." "Don't they have families?" "Yes, but they are taken from them at a young age…" "WHAT?" Drafan couldn't believe his ears. He didn't recall learning that the old Order would take kids from their families. "That's…that's...despicable!" Obi Wan frowned. "We were taught that attachments would create problems…" Drafan glared darkly. "There is a line between love and attachment. You can't take kids from their families! That's wrong!"

"You might want to quiet down." All around the refectory, other Jedi were given him odd looks. "Like they could do anything about it. Hardly any of your Jedi even know how to use lightsaber forms in combat. It's shocking, to be honest." "You're starting to sound suspiciously arrogant." "Not arrogant, I know where I stand in skill, especially after that duel with Dooku. There are some in the Order other than the Masters who would be able to defeat me, but a majority is below me." "Speaking of lightsaber combat, I see you specialize in offense. That alone will make you stick out in front of the council." "I'll bet. And now allow me to finish my bantha steak in peace."

After finishing his meal, Drafan decided to wander around the Temple. Obi Wan decided to join him. "You know, you remind me a lot of Anakin." "How so?" "Reckless, headstrong, brash, overconfident…" "Alright, alright, I get it. I can't be that bad, I mean you just met me." "You didn't exactly give a very good first impression." Drafan sighed as they walked into a training room. "You wound me, Master Kenobi." "Alright, now you're just sounding like Dooku." "Anyway, you up for a spar?" "Alright." "Don't hold back."

Anakin walked out of the council room, still feeling numb. _"I can't believe it…I really made it. I'm a Jedi Knight now…oh yeah, the council wants to meet Drafan."_ Walking silently through the temple, lost in thought about his upcoming wedding, he almost missed the conversation two initiates were having. "Hey did you see that mysterious new Jedi and Master Kenobi's sparring match?" "Yeah, I can't believe that new Jedi managed to hold off Master Kenobi himself for a short while." "Clearly Master Kenobi was holding back though." "Somehow, I doubt that." Hearing this, Anakin hurried to the training area. There, he saw Drafan, using two blue training lightsabers, rapidly attacking Obi Wan, who was on the defensive for now. A small group of initiates had gathered to watch them. The temple battle master himself, Cin Drallig, was also watching. Obi Wan blocked on oh Drafan's sabers then pushed it to a side as he aimed for Drafan's neck. Drafan ducked under it and shot forward, slamming his shoulder into Obi Wan. He let out a grunt, but stayed upright, managing to angle his blade to block both the sabers coming at him. "Quite an unorthodox Jedi, that one is." Anakin looked over to see Cin Drallig standing at his side. "Yeah, but his tactics do seem to be working."

"_This isn't working, I need to go on the offensive" _Obi Wan thought. Rapidly shifting to Ataru, Obi Wan flipped over Drafan, slashing at his neck while still upside down in the air. Drafan blocked it, but fell off balance. Landing behind him, Obi Wan slashed forward, but Drafan managed to whip around and block his blow. Not wasting a moment, Obi Wan started pushing forward, landing blow after heavy blow. Now Drafan was on the defensive, having been taken completely by surprise by Obi Wan's sudden form change. One particularly powerful blow knocked Drafan's left saber clean out of his hand. _"Sithspit. I barely know the defensive form…well I don't exactly have a choice now." _Drafan shifted into a Soresu stance, and managed to hold off Obi Wan for all of 3 seconds, before that saber was also knocked out of his hand. He sighed. "I surrender." Obi Wan deactivated the training saber. "I'm impressed, Drafan. You're one of the few to make me switch forms in-battle." Drafan smirked. "I'm impressed you know more than one form, after what I observed regarding much of the Jedi here." Cin Drallig then spoke up. "Well, Knight Vancil, it is certainly impressive that you managed to hold your own against a Jedi Master for a short while, all the more since it was Master Kenobi you were up against. But your defenses need training."

Drafan nodded, frowned, and turned to Obi Wan. "I told you not to hold back by the way." "I wanted to gauge your prowess with your lightsabers." Anakin spoke up. "Really Master, it looked to me like you wanted to draw the duel out since you were having fun." Obi Wan sighed. "Not you too. I trust your meeting turned out well." Anakin smiled widely. "Yes it did. I am now Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight." "Who's the old Knight now?" Drafan asked with a smirk. "Hey, technically you've been a Knight longer, so you still qualify as an old man." Before they could start bickering again, Obi Wan cut in. "Anakin, shouldn't you be departing for Naboo now?" Anakin's eyes widened, then he broke into a smile. "Yes, Master Obi Wan." "You don't need to call me that." Drafan was struck by a sense of déjà vu. _"Oh come on Master Ben, those were only a few acolytes." "You don't need to call me that, and it was more than a few."_ He was brought out of his memories by Anakin lightly punching his arm. "The council wants to see you now, Drafan. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." "From what I've seen of you so far, there's very little you wouldn't do. Have a safe trip, and congratulations, by the way." Anakin smiled even wider. "See you later." Drafan waved over his shoulder as he headed towards the council. "Oh and Obi Wan ,tell Anakin what I told you." As the training area emptied, one of the initiates, a 16 year old Togrutan, went up to Cin. "Master Drallig, would it be possible for me to learn how to fight with two lightsabers as well." The battle master smiled down at the young initiate. "Of course, Initiate Tano, follow me."

_Jedi Council Chambers_

The door slid open and Drafan walked in, putting up a subtle mental shield. _"Alright, I need to show respect to them. Can't have them singling me out. It would get really annoying._" He went to stand in the center of the council, noting idly that the room had a nice view. "You wished to see me, Masters?" Surprisingly, there were only 4 Jedi seated there, out of twelve seats. Directly in front of him was the Grand Master, Yoda. Beside him was Mace Windu, and the others he did not recognize. "Wondering you must be, where the other Masters are. Hmm?" _"Holy Force why does he talk like that?"_ "Yes, Master Yoda." Mace spoke up. "They are busy with other jobs we assigned them. Master Yoda wished for as few Jedi as we could manage to know about your abilities and background." He gestured at the other two. "This is Master Shaak Tii." He introduced the Togrutan beauty. "And this is Master Saesee Tinn." The Iktotchi nodded at him. _"So they aren't as incompetent as I thought they were." _"My background?" "Strange your presence is, in the Force. Feel out of place, you do." _"He's good." _Mace spoke up. "How do we know you're not with the Sith?" "If I was, Master Windu, I wouldn't have attacked Dooku, or jumped into the Geonosis arena to aid you." "Your fighting style is vicious and aggressive." _"Really?"_ "So is yours." Despite himself, Mace smirked. "That may be. But I have trained for years to master my style in order to avoid falling to the Dark Side. You on the other hand, are young and vulnerable."

"_Vulnerable? I'll show you vulnerable…" _"It is my belief, MasterWindu, that one does not fall to the Dark Side unless they allow it to engulf them, and completely shun the light." Shaak Tii spoke up. "Your words are dangerous. Aggression is not the way of the Jedi." "With all due respect, masters, how did that turn out? The Jedi allowed their combat skills to wane in the past centuries, and as a result the Order is now far weaker than what it was in the times of the likes of Revan and Nomi Sunrider." Mace and Yoda exchanged glances. They knew this to be true, but how did the boy know of them? Saesee was getting angry however. "You are not one to judge the Jedi Order, boy. Watch your mouth." "Am I wrong?" Before the situation could escalate any further, Yoda spoke up. "Best left for later, this discussion is." "I agree with Master Yoda. We do not have time right now to sit around and argue over who's right." Mace addressed Drafan directly now. "What I need to know is this. Will you fight with us in the upcoming war?" "Of course, Master Windu." _"No matter what the time, seems like I'll always be caught up in fighting. Be it Sith, or Separatists." _Saesee looked shocked. "Master Windu, this mere boy cannot possibly…" _"Alright to the Maw with this. That guy is getting on my nerves." _"If you do not believe in my skill, then I wish to challenge you to a spar, Master Saesee." "That won't be necessary." Mace interjected. "Saesee, he managed to hold his own against Kenobi for a while. That in itself is enough to prove him to me. And Drafan may I remind you that your are in front of the Jedi Council?"

Saesee nodded, getting himself under control. Yoda addressed Drafan. "Similar to young Skywalker, you are. But more control over your power, you have." Mace spoke up. "You claim to be a Jedi Knight. Who gave you that title?" _"Give them portions of the truth, but not all of it. Yoda already knows something's up." _"My Master, Ben. He was a very powerful Jedi, but he was not affiliated with the Order." "There's only one way that could happen. Your master was a Gray Jedi, was he not?" _"Couldn't have put it better myself." _"Yes, Master Tii." Saesee spoke up. "That makes him all the more dangerous." "Have I done anything so far to jeopardize the Jedi? The only rash thing I did was charge at Dooku." "You are a Gray Jedi, and that means you have no aversion to using the dark side…" "Using it and falling prey to it are two highly different things. I utilize the light far more, and only using a handful of dark side powers does not put me in danger of falling." Yoda banged his stick on the floor. "Discuss this later, we will. More pressing matters, we have. Your allegiance, I trust we have, young Vancil?" "Yes, Master Yoda." "Your quarters will be in the Temple's accommodation sector, the third room on the second level. Ask Master Kenobi, and he will show you where they are." Mace said. "Any questions?" "Yes, Master Windu. Why did you ask for my allegiance? " "Simply put, we are entering a time of war, and we need Jedi who know how to fight well. Though rather…different, you nevertheless have good combat prowess for your age, and you will only get better in time. And since you are not a part of the Order, we asked for your allegiance. Anything else?" "No." "Dismissed, you are then." Drafan bowed and exited the room. "That went better than expected." He muttered, as he went off to find the accommodation sector. "They must really be desperate."

**A/N: That's a wrap. So, a dialogue filled chapter, taking things slowly. If you guys have any questions as to the story, feel free to pm me. Any mistakes, anyone out of character, let me know. And please, leave reviews alongside follows and favorites. Until next time. **

**Ages, Ranks:**

**Obi Wan Kenobi: 35, Jedi Master**

**Anakin Skywalker: 20, Jedi Knight**

**Padme Amidala: 24, Senator**

**Ahsoka Tano: 16, Jedi Initiate (Trainee)**

**Mace Windu: ?, Jedi Master**

**Yoda: 800 something, Jedi Master**

**Drafan Vancil: 18, Jedi Knight**

**Cin Drallig: 39, Jedi Master**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another update. Firstly, thank you to the four readers who reviewed. Jedi Angel001, I didn't plan on having Windu know Drafan's full story now, or even in the near future, but who knows, maybe Yoda might find out…or maybe not…seeing as he thinks the Council is unreliable. Anyway, I'm glad this fic is turning out better than the other, so a further thanks to all those who are following and favouriting. Now, let's get into it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. If I did, the Council would have been much more useful and councily. Does that even make sense?**

**Four Months Later**_  
>He was running, the Jedi Temple lying in ruins all around him. All around the halls, apprentices as well as a few Knights lay dead. He needed to move faster. He had gotten many Jedi to safety, but there were still many left behind. A Sith Marauder jumped in front of him. Without wasting any time, he activated his lightsaber, its silvery glow enhancing the vicious snarl on his face. The Marauder didn't have any time to react, the silver lightsaber slicing through his body even as his hand reached for his own saber. Two more appeared from the corner, but he didn't stop. Drawing on the dark side, he unleashed a vicious storm of lightning. The Sith tried to hold it off, but they were no match for his rage enhanced power. The exit was just there…but then he was surrounded. Six Sith Marauders surrounded him, each with their lightsabers activated. He growled as he pulled out his second lightsaber and activated it, its orange glow joining the silver. They charged at him. He let instinct take over. Ducking over the first swing, he blocked two other sabers and made to kick the nearest Marauder, but the remaining three Force pushed him. Slamming into the wall, dazed, he just barely managed to beat aside the saber thrown at him. Rolling out of the way of another strike, he used the Force to grab and snap one Marauder's neck. Just then two other Marauders kicked him in the back at the same time. Slamming into the wall yet again, he gasped in pain. Whipping around, eyes now slowly growing yellow, he roared and unleashed more lightning on the 5 surrounding him. Unlike the previous two, these Sith blocked the lightning with their saber. He felt his power rapidly dropping. Just then a familiar figure landed behind them, immediately getting rid of two, and pushing away the other three. "Master Vestara?" "Run, NOW!" Vestara Skywalker shouted at him, engaging the remaining Marauders. "But…" "Don't argue, run! That is an order!"<em>

Drafan's eyes snapped open, and he looked around at his unfamiliar surrounding with wild eyes. Then he relaxed, remembering he was in his quarters in the Jedi Temple. Sighing, he got up. "These dreams again. Why do I keep getting flashbacks in my dreams?" Putting on his robes, he chuckled sadly. "Master Ben would say that the Force was trying to tell me something. Then Master Vestara would probably flick his head or something and tell him not everything was related to the Force." Clipping his lightsabers to his belt, he stretched, groaned, and exited his quarters. _"If only…I could see you all one more time…" _"Credit for your thoughts?" Drafan looked up and saw Anakin standing there. "Huh? Oh, yeah…just some painful old memories…" Anakin grimaced. "I can tell. My mother, she was abducted, tortured and killed by Tusken Raiders in Tatooine. I found her as she was dying…" He blinked back tears at the memory. "Afterwards, I…I…" "You felt a blinding rage, hatred at the sheer unfairness of it all, and a desire to make everyone responsible for it pay, consequences be damned. You probably slaughtered every Raider in sight. Correct?" "…yeah." "It's a feeling I know all too well…"

Shaking his head, he dispelled the negative thoughts. "Anyway, how was the senator? I trust the ceremony went well?" He asked. Anakin smiled gratefully. "It went very well. The senator extended her thanks to you for the opportunity you gave during the Geonosis incident." He winked at the last part. Drafan snorted. "Really now? And I wonder how you still caught up to Obi Wan afterwards." Anakin laughed. "A Jedi must know when to control their emotions." "You, controlling emotions? I highly doubt that. You were ready to take my head off the first time we met." "Well, old man, if I had wanted to take off your head, you wouldn't be here right now." "Such arrogance, young one, shall we settle this in a spar?" "Oh, do let's." On the way, Drafan had a thought. "Is Obi Wan still on that mission?" "No, he's returned. Went to report to the council. I'm surprised they didn't send me with him, seeing as we've had so many successes in the past few months." "I'm surprised they haven't sent ME anywhere yet." "They must not trust you enough yet." "Yeah, then why ask for my allegiance?" Entering the training room, they saw that Yoda was standing there, addressing a group of initiates. "Must be assigning them to their masters. Ah well, none of our concern." Anakin shrugged. Grabbing a nearby practice saber, he made to toss two to Drafan, but he stopped him. "Just give me one. I need to practice using one saber only." Anakin shrugged. "Suit yourself." Drafan frowned as he activated his saber. "Do they have ANY color other than green or blue? I'm pretty sure Windu is the only one in the entire Order with a different saber." Activating his own saber, and settling into a Djem So stance, Anakin shook his head. "Actually, there are a few Jedi with other colors. I haven't seen anyone else using a silver lightsaber though." Drafan looked at him. "Hey, which form do you think I should practice?" "Well, from what I've seen, you're pretty strong, physically, so I would recommend you to work on Djem So. You know the basics of Soresu, I suppose?" Drafan nodded. "Then it should be easier for you to grasp. It would fit you anyway." Drafan nodded, and mirrored Anakin's stance. The two slowly circled each other, waiting for the other to strike. Suddenly Anakin brought his lightsaber crashing down on Drafan, who barely managed to block it.

Yoda meanwhile noticed the spar starting, and he motioned the initiates to watch. "More experience in the form, Skywalker has. However, more experience with lightsaber combat, Vancil has. See which triumphs, you shall." The Togrutan, Ahsoka Tano, frowned. "Master Yoda, shouldn't Skywalker win easily, as he has been using the form for longer?" Yoda shook his head. "Not that simple, lightsaber combat is. Against an opponent more skilled with lightsabers, more than the form matters." To prove his point, Drafan, still holding off Anakin's overhead strike, maneuvered himself to a side, then pushed Anakin's saber to a side, slashing at his waist. Recovering rapidly, Anakin blocked the strike, then, using superior physical strength, practically shoved Drafan back, again launching a furious volley of attacks, However, Drafan, far more experienced in lightsaber dueling, managed to see each attack that was about to come at him, simply by noticing Anakin's arm and hand movements. Suddenly, he rolled to a side, as Anakin overextended himself, and thrust forward. Anakin also rolled forward, anticipating the attack. Pushing his advantage, Drafan started attacking Anakin rapidly, trying to keep him off balance.

Yoda turned to the initiates. "A mistake, has Vancil made. What it is, are you aware?" Once again it was Ahsoka who spoke up. "He should have kept defending and allowing Skywalker to give him openings. Attacking a superior user of the form head on will not work." Yoda nodded and smiled. "Potential, you appear to have in lightsaber combat, young one." Ahsoka blushed under the praise. "Thank you, master." Indeed, Drafan was regretting going on the offensive so early. Anakin easily fended off the assault, and started pushing Drafan back once again. "Big mistake, old man." Anakin taunted. Drafan gritted his teeth, being pushed to his limit in holding off Anakin's assault. _"I'm too used to being a Jar'Kai master. That would have worked with two lightsaber. I NEED to focus." _Spotting another opening, Drafan let Anakin's lightsaber swing towards him, seemingly dropping his guard. At the last second he ducked, letting the lightsaber fly over him. Immediately, he punched Anakin in the gut, then drawing on the Force, enhanced his strength as much as he could. Grabbing Anakin's leg, straining with effort, he picked him up and threw him over his side as hard as he could. Taken completely by surprise, Anakin hit the floor hard, rolling twice, then managed to jump back to his feet, stumbling a bit.

Yoda once again turned to the initiates. "Saw that, you did." One of the initiates spoke up. "Master Yoda, I thought Jedi fought fairly. That was hardly fair." Yoda sighed. "Agree with you, I do young one. However, not a Jedi of our Order, young Vancil is." The initiates gasped. "You mean he is a Gray Jedi, master?" "Indeed. Fight he does, however he feels like." Anakin groaned in pain, massaging his right shoulder. "At least my lower arm isn't organic anymore, that hit would've broken it." Drafan took a moment to compose himself, a bit drained from the effort. "Stang, you're heavy." Anakin laughed a bit. "How on Coruscant did you manage to get so many openings?" Taking that as the end of the spar, Drafan deactivated his saber, tossing it onto to the practice saber holder. "Experience. You know my background, connect the dots." Anakin's eyes widened. "How many years?" "Two and a half." "Stang…" Now they noticed the initiates and Yoda. "Hey there." Drafan waved his hand lazily. Anakin resisted the urge to snicker. He noticed the initiates were looking at Drafan warily. _"Oh great, they must have figured out he's Gray. Why all the suspicion though?" _Drafan must have figured out the same thing, for he spoke up. "Don't worry, I won't bite." He smiled evilly, letting a small spark of electricity dance on his left hand. "MUCH." Now Anakin could not hold back his laughter. Yoda looked at the two disapprovingly, though if one looked closely, there was some amusement as well in his expression. "Not fitting of a Jedi, this behavior is, young Skywalker. And refrain from scaring the initiates, young Vancil."

One of the initiates, a Rodian, spoke up angrily. "Do Gray Jedi have no honor? That was a dirty move you pulled on Master Skywalker!" Drafan glared at him. "Honor has nothing to do with it. We are in a war, kid. You think your enemies will fight fairly, throw you a weapon when you have nothing? I fight to win. And I suggest you learn to do the same, unless you prefer walking up to an enemy and trying to lecture him about being a bad person? Even when he would strike you down when you were defenseless?" "Everyone should be given a chance…" "A chance? Give them a chance and the will hunt you down and destroy everything you hold dear! Oh wait, most of you HAVE nothing dear to them, so what does it matter to you!" Gritting his teeth in fury, Drafan walked out of the room. The Rodian snorted. "Hah, some Jedi. Can't even control his anger." Anything he was about to say was stopped when he saw Anakin's heated glare, along with, surprisingly, a few of the other initiates'. "Initiate, that mouth of yours will get you into a lot of trouble. I would suggest you watch what you say, unless you actually have skills to back it up." Anakin said. The Rodian stiffly nodded. Yoda, who had been about to tell off the Rodian himself, smiled slightly. _"Not so clouded, is young Skywalker's future."_ He thought to himself as Anakin hurried after his friend. "Dismissed, you are. To your masters you go, those who have been assigned. Meet again tomorrow, we will, to assign the remaining ones.

Drafan meanwhile was walking around the hallways, walking off his anger. _"That fool, it's that kind of attitude that leads to them getting killed so easily. They need to learn not to show mercy to everyone." _His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "You don't look very happy." Drafan looked up to see Obi Wan, and the Jedi Master was taken aback by the haunted, pained look that he had seen in Drafan's eyes, the look that disappeared almost instantly. "Don't worry about it, Obi Wan, just the initiates being annoying. Good to see you again! How was the mission?" The Master frowned mentally. _"Maybe I imagined it?"_ "Well, the negotiations with Onderon have failed. They are planning on joining the CIS." "What does the Council say?" "That the Onderonians will come around, and to leave it to the Force, why?" "I knew it." Obi Wan frowned. "Look, Drafan I can tell something is bothering you. What is it?" "Just…some old memories, Obi Wan." "I know it's not my place to give you advice, but I would suggest that you let the past go. Your Master sent you here not only to find the mysterious Sith, which you have years to do, may I add, but also to give you a new life, if I interpret his last words to you correctly." "How can I just let them go Obi Wan? So many of them gave their lives just for me and Master Ben, I feel like I would be dishonoring their sacrifices by just forgetting about them." Obi Wan put a hand on his shoulder. _"So young, and to have been through what he's told me…" _"I never told you to forget about them, Drafan. I merely ask you to move on. You will do no justice to their sacrifices by being stuck in the past either. They would want to see you move on, be happy, especially your Master." He sensed a great amount of emotional turmoil in Drafan vanish at that. A great amount, yes, but not all of it. "Thank you, Obi Wan." Drafan said softly. "I needed that." Obi Wan smiled. "I can't have a friend tearing himself apart inside, now can I?" Drafan laughed. "No, indeed." At that point Anakin joined them. "What did I miss?" Drafan turned to face him. "Nothing much. The wise Master here gave me some needed advice. Now, do you know a good place to eat, outside the temple?" Anakin turned to look at Obi Wan. "Oh welcome back, Master. And as a matter of fact, Drafan, I DO know a good place. Owned by a friend of Master Obi Wan. I'm sure we'll get a good meal at a lower price." "I will have you know that Dex does NOT lower prices for anyone. And stop calling me Master, it makes feel old." "You ARE old, Obi Wan." "No respect from the young ones anymore…"

_A week later_

_He was walking quietly, amidst the wreckage of the Temple, desperate to find someone still alive. It had been a few hours since the sudden sith attack, and while they themselves had not been very powerful, his master had told him that the one leading them wielded power beyond belief, such power that he created vicious, destructive storms, guiding them with his power, storms that were the reason that the Temple was lying destroyed. Shuffling through the wreckage, he saw something that he would never forget. Vestara Skywalker, the person whom he viewed as a mother, lying on the ground, missing an arm, and covered in vicious slash wounds, surrounded by nearly two dozen dead bodies of the Sith. Sensing she was still alive, he ran to her side, and behind him he sensed his master had also sensed her. Vestara, perhaps sensing the familiar powers approaching her, opened her eyes, gasping for breath. "M-master Vestara…I…I" Vestara smiled at him, blood dripping from her mouth. "Not…your fault…*cough*, Drafan. I…I ordered you to run…" Then Ben was there, and he had never seen his master look so hopeless and broken. "V-ves…" Vestara looked at him, tears starting to trickle from her eyes. "B-Ben, I'm so-so sorry…I have to leave you…" Ben could say nothing, tears falling from his eyes too, his body shaking in grief. "It was…it was…S-sidious…" Though he didn't recognize the name, his master Ben did, for his fists suddenly clenched in fury, his eyes shining with rage. "I-I swear, Vestara, I will make him pay!" With her last breaths, Vestara reached out with her one arm and gently caressed Ben's face. "You can't beat him alone. Train…train Drafan, and…and make sure he lives…I…I see him as my son…and I…know you do as well…" with that, Vestara Skywalker's eyes went dark, and her arm slid to the ground. Ben screamed in grief and fury, a scream that would be heard for miles, and he sat there in shock, having heard the words he wanted to hear for so long, yet at so great a price…_

Drafan once again awoke, jumping out of bed and activating his lightsabers before calming down. _"Why won't these memories go away…I don't want to see them anymore…haven't I let go of the past?"_ After showering and putting on his robes, he sat there in silence for a while. After the death of Vestara, Ben took utmost care of him, training him to the best of his ability, always looking out for him, and he had granted him the rank of Knight, for saving so many Jedi that fateful night, yet it had been in vain, for Sidious had continued hunting them down…and suddenly, he understood what Obi Wan had told him. The one he saw as his mother had given her life for him and Ben, along with so many others, even when Sidious had tortured them for information on his and Ben's whereabouts. Then Ben himself had used the one opportunity he had gotten to save him, and may well have been killed in the aftermath. Feeling angry at himself for their deaths was what was holding him back, and in that one moment, he let it all go, feeling an incredible sense of peace that had never existed in him since that night.

Looking at the chronometer, he realized that he had been meditating and reminiscing for hours now. Clipping his lightsabers to his belt, he walked out of the quarters, only to almost bump into Mace Windu. "Sorry about that." "No harm done, Knight Vancil. I wanted to see you anyway." "Yeah, what's up?" "We need you to go to Christophis." "Huh, where Anakin and Obi Wan were sent a couple of days ago?" "Yes. We need to send them a message, to return to Coruscant immediately. Normally, we would have just sent Skywalker's padawan on her own…" "Wait wait wait, Anakin has a padawan? Since when?" "Master Yoda decided it this morning. As I was saying, we would have sent her on her own, but we received reports of numerous Dark Jedi being sighted there as well, and for that reason you are to accompany her to Christophis. The shuttle is waiting in Hangar 4." "So I'm basically babysitting." Mace glared lightly at Drafan. "You should be glad the Council decided to send to send you an ANY mission." "Well, you ARE right. Thanks. I'll head to the Hangar now." Upon getting to the Hangar, Drafan spotted the shuttle and entered it. Sitting there was a Togrutan female, 16 years old. Drafan lazily waved as he sat on the opposite seat. "Hey. You Anakin's padawan?" The girl frowned. "Yes. My name is Ahsoka Tano. You're that Gray Jedi, right?" "The one and only Drafan Vancil, at your service." The shuttle slowly lifted off. "By the way, at your age I was already a Knight." From the vicious glare Ahsoka gave him, Drafan deduced one thing. _"I cannot WAIT to see Anakin's face when he hears of this!"_

**A/N: And cut. Third chapter done and I may have gone a bit wrong with the philosophy and emotions in and after the Vestara flashback. Tell me if I did. Also, Ahsoka looks the same as she did in the Clone Wars when she started using two lightsabers. Anakin and Obi Wan look the same as they always do. Drafan basically wears a plain shirt and pants, just he wears a gray Jedi robe over them. That'll change soon. Also, in this story there will be numerous Dark Jedi appearing apart from Ventress and Co. Any mistakes, anyone out of character, any confusion, let me know. Suggest any improvements I can make, and leave reviews, because reviews make me happy :D. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Honestly I meant to update earlier this week, but out of nowhere I got other work stacking up so I had to deal with that first. Natalie Skypot, gracias. Also, I got added to a community :D. E-cookies for everyone. Now, let's get into the chapter.**

**Edit: Guys so sorry, this chapter has been lying half done for nearly a month. Wild semester finals appeared! D: Now that the first semester is done, I have some free time on my hands, and I finally completed this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. If I did then the Senate chamber would have been painted in 8 different colors. Why? That is the question.**

_Location: Christophsis_

Drafan's eyes shot, responding to the impending threat he sensed. Jumping off the bunker, he ran forward into the cockpit area. Ahsoka was already there. Looking around at him she started to speak. "Hey, we've arrived at Christophsis. We're landing in about ten…" unhooking his lightsabers, Drafan started cutting through the floor rapidly. Ahsoka frowned and was about to stop him, but Drafan had already cut through. He grabbed Ahsoka, and Force pulled the clone pilot after him as he jumped through the hole in the floor. _"Thankfully the ground was really close." _He thought wryly. "WHAT THE KRIFF ARE YOU DOING?" Ahsoka shouted at him. "Shut it. They don't know we jumped out." "They? Have you lost your mind?" "My apologies, sir, but I agree with her on this one. ARE YOU CRAZY?"Just then the shuttle exploded. "Ah, such little faith in me. You both wound me." Using the Force to soften their landing, Drafan set Ahsoka down, then the clone, then drew his lightsabers, not activating them yet. "Keep quiet, keep moving slowly, keep your heads down." He whispered. Feeling sheepish, Ahsoka nodded. The clone, being a clone, just murmured a quiet "Yes, sir." "The landscape here doesn't give us much cover. We can't afford to be caught off guard by whoever did this." Drafan whispered, moving in a slow crouch. "Now, which direction were we going in?" He asked the clone, who pointed east. "Alright." They started moving in that direction. "I see a city in the distance. I suppose that's Crystal City?" Receiving a nod, he continued in a low voice. "That's a few hours walk from here. Use these damnable crystals as cover, and keep moving. We can proceed at a fast pace once we're out of this general area."

"Since when did you get so strategic?" Ahsoka asked him quietly. "When the matter at hand calls for it, I have to be. Since we don't know who shot the shuttle down, and that help is so far away, there is a need to be strategic. Don't worry; I'll go back to normal once we're safe." "I can't wait, Gray." Ahsoka muttered sarcastically. "That's not a catchy nickname." "Does it look like I care?" "Well, I care, and since I saved all your lives my opinion should matter." "Well, it doesn't." "Ah, you'll come around eventually." "I hope not." The clone could only sigh and shake his head. "Sir, didn't we have to stay quiet?" "Oh yeah, we did." "So much for being strategic." Half an hour into the trek, Drafan motioned for them to stop, next to a particularly large crystal outcropping. "I hear voices." Ahsoka frowned. "Just barely, yeah." "Use the Force to enhance your hearing. Don't they teach you the basics here?" Ahsoka growled but complied. The clone just tapped something on his helmet. _"Master, we destroyed the shuttle that was carrying the Jedi." "Did you make sure that you got them?" "Master, the shuttle was in flight when we launched the rocket at it. There was no way anyone could have survived." "Go back to the crash site and recover their lightsabers. I will not accept their deaths until I have received proof." "Yes, my Lord." _ Footsteps began coming their way. Drafan got up and activated his lightsabers. Ahsoka shot him a look, "Are you crazy? There must be a half dozen of them!" "That's why we're going to take them by surprise." He looked at the clone. "Ready your weapon. The moment they come around that large crystal, open fire. Ahsoka, get ready." The padawan sighed and got up, activating her lightsabers and holding them in a reverse grip. "Well, that's a style I haven't seen before." Drafan said curiously. "You talk like you have years of experience." "Not years, but sometimes a year of hell can be worth as many." The Sith then came around the crystal.

"_Five of them." _"GO!" The clone opened fire and one of them was down almost instantly. Using the Force to speed up, Drafan sliced clean through one of them. Another was cut down by Ahsoka. _"2 left." _Not wasting any time, Drafan sped and sliced at one of the remaining Sith. He had activated his lightsaber, and blocked the first blow, back flipping to avoid the second. Drafan Force grabbed him, then slammed him into the ground, twice. On the second slam there was a crack as the Sith's neck broke. Drafan threw aside the body, and turned to see how Ahsoka was faring. "Well, what do you know. A doublesaber user. Haven't seen those before." Ahsoka was holding her own, but just barely. Exchanging strikes at high speed, there were near continuous sparks as the sabers collided. Flipping over a blow, then striking out again, only to be Force pushed backwards, Ahsoka was definitely better than any other padawan he'd encountered in this Order. Still, not good enough to beat the Sith. The clone couldn't get any shots in either. _"Well, time for me to step in." _Pushing Ahsoka out of the way of a particularly vicious attack, he casually walked towards his new opponent. "Well, you must be proud. Having to struggle to beat a padawan." The Sith glared at him. "Struggle? Hah. I am the best student of my master." "I thought the Sith followed a rule of two." "My Master believes that one cannot rule the galaxy with only two Sith. Now shut your mouth and defend yourself!" He charged at him, at the last second jumping and bringing down his saber in a vicious overhead strike.

Drafan casually sidestepped. "Too much aggression, you're telegraphing your moves." He did not expect the knee slamming into his gut however. "I can tell just by looking you're much better than the girl. I don't need to hold back against you." _"Ah stang." _Drafan thought with annoyance, as he started defending a far more vicious barrage of attacks than he had expected. _"He's good. Really good." _The attacks from the Sith were faster than before, but they were still far from good enough to defeat him. _"Master Ben always said, if an opponent is overwhelming you in lightsaber combat, chances are he's not that good with the Force." _Enhancing his speed, Drafan flipped backwards, then Force pushed the Sith, sending him skidding backwards. _"Gotcha." _Shooting forwards, Drafan was upon the Sith before he could get up, slicing through his lightsaber, then his arm with his other saber, kicking away the ruined lightsaber. _"Take no chances." _He then grabbed the Sith's neck, lifting him up. "Now then, why don't you tell me who your master is?" The Sith groaned in pain, then grinned weakly at Drafan. "How about this. I'll give you a test. If you pass, you get the info." "Wha-" He heard a lightsaber being turned on. Turning his head, he saw the Sith's lightsaber, one end active, whizzing towards Ahsoka, who wouldn't be able to turn around fast enough to stop it. _"Clever. Too clever." _Without thinking twice, Drafan enhanced his strength and snapped the Sith's neck. The lightsaber stayed on, but fell to the ground, not hitting Ahsoka. Drafan let the body hit the ground. Ahsoka looked at him wide eyed. "B-but, you could have gotten info on the Sith…" "Which wouldn't have been worth it. There are few enough talented Jedi as it is. Besides I'm supposed to be babysitting you anyway, wouldn't be doing a good job of it if you got a saber through your back."

He gathered the Sith lightsabers. "These'll make good gifts to the Council. Maybe they'll finally accept the fact that the Sith are back." He motioned to the clone. "Alright, danger's passed. Clone guy, contact Anakin and Obi Wan, and tell them to send a transport to our position. Ahsoka, see if you can get any coordinates out of that communication device they used." "I don't really know how to use that…" "Oh right, the Jedi here hardly teach you special skills unless it's necessary. Alright then, I'll get to work on it, watch and learn." As he passed her, Ahsoka mumbled "Thanks, Gray." Drafan smirked. "No problem, Orange." "WHAT?" The clone sighed as he contacted the generals, knowing another argument was on the way.  
><span>Location: Crystal City<span>** , **Republic Base

"General Kenobi, incoming transmission." "Where is it from?" "Oddly, sir, it's from a short distance away from Crystal City." "Alright, patch it through." An image of the shuttle's pilot came up. "This is Clone Trooper CT-4569 reporting sir. I was piloting a shuttle carrying…" "Hey, don't tell him! It's a surprise!" "Is that Drafan?" Anakin muttered, having walked up behind Obi Wan. The clone pilot sighed and shook his head. "Just send a transport to our location, sir. And please make it fast." Anakin smirked. "Don't worry, we'll send it. I can understand your hardships. Transmit your coordinates and it'll be on its way." "Thank you sir." The coordinates appeared and the clone who had opened the channel went off the give the order to send the transport. Drafan walked up beside the clone pilot. "Hey guys, missed me?" "Not particularly" Anakin quipped. Drafan rolled his eyes, then became serious. "Alright, here's the deal." "Sir didn't you say you wanted it to be a surprise?" "No, I only meant Orange over there being the surprise." A shout of HEY came over the audio. "Why would I mean keep the attack a surprise?" "Well, sir…" "Never mind. Long story short, the shuttle was shot down by Sith." "WHAT?" "I got everyone off before the rocket hit us, then we began travelling in the city's direction…"

Location: Somewhere in the plains around Crystal City

"Master, the Gray Jedi has killed my brothers. What are my orders now?" A kneeling, armored figure spoke. In front of him was a holographic image of a tall, cloaked man. "Leaving the planet is no longer an option. Eliminate the Jedi. It is too dangerous to allow him to grow more powerful. Do not fail me like your brothers did." "But Master, what of Kenobi and the Chosen One?" "Do not worry about them just yet. It is unlikely they would arrive in time to assist the Gray Jedi." "Very well, Master." The image disappeared, and the armored figure stood up. His red and black armor seemed to shimmer as he attached his lightsaber to his waist. "I will avenge you, my brothers."

Location: Huge crystal near Crystal City_  
><em> 

"Alright, the transport's finally here." Ahsoka said, looking at the descending LAAT. "Good, we can finally…" Drafan paused, eyes widening. "Get on the transport, you two." "Wha-" "NOW!" Drafan shouted, whirling around. The clone got on the LAAT, and motioned for Ahsoka to get on. "Look, if you want…" "Padawan Tano, get on the ship right now!" Drafan growled, sensing a rapidly approaching power. Ahsoka, figuring out that it was serious, nodded and jumped onto the LAAT. "Radio Obi Wan and Anakin to get here as fast as possible. And don't tell them who you are yet." Ahsoka shook her head with a sigh, as the clone saluted and said "Yes, sir," as the LAAT lifted off. Drafan grumbled as he grabbed his lightsabers. "Damned Jedi Council sending me on this damned babysitting mission…I could have been having lunch right now…" His sabers activated as a figure appeared, seemingly out of thin air. "You're a fast one." The figure said nothing, as his lightsaber flew into his hand and activated, it's brilliant red blade illuminating the ground. Drafan frowned. "A bit too bright, isn't that?" The figure stayed quiet. His lightsaber pointed at him, then he swung it in the air once, before resting it in his stance. _"Makashi." _Drafan thought. _"I hope those two get here soon." _The figure stood, waiting. Then, the two of them unconsciously started circling each other. Drafan struck first, swinging the silver saber in his left hand sideways, and at the same time stabbing forward with the orange one in his right. The figure stepped back, out of reach from the sideways strike, and calmly knocked away the stab. Spinning around, Drafan brought the silver saber in a downward arc, and swung the orange one at the Sith's waist. The Sith once flipped backwards to avoid the strike, then sent a wave of Force lightning at Drafan. Taking a deep breath, Drafan drew on the Dark side, and unleashed his own barrage of lightning. The vicious attacks cancelled each other out after a short deadlock, and Drafan used the Force to charge at the figure. He swung his sabers in an X, bringing them crashing down upon the Sith, who managed to hold off Drafan's overhead strike.

The Sith Kicked Drafan in the stomach, then Force pushed him, sending Drafan skidding along the ground. Drafan rolled out of the way as the Sith Force leapt at him and stabbed his saber in the place where Drafan's head had been moments ago. Turning his roll into a jump, Drafan flipped backwards, and threw his orange saber at the Sith. The Sith dodged it, but Drafan was already upon him, due to speeding up his body again. Now using only one saber, Drafan turned to Djem So to defeat the Sith. _"I have to thank Anakin for all those lessons later." _Enhancing his strength as well, Drafan rained down crushing blows upon the Sith, who still fended them off. "_I'm not nearly good enough in this to beat him…" _Drafan suddenly kneed the Sith in the stomach, where his armor was thinnest. He then flipped backwards, then Force choked the Sith. Not expecting that, the Sith was unable to prevent Drafan from doing so, and he was lifted into the air, unable to breathe. As Drafan slowly closed the gap between them, intent on finishing off the Sith, the latter managed to break free of the hold, and pushed Drafan back. The Sith gasped for breath, then got to his feet. "I see how you were able to defeat my brothers." "So you CAN talk." "My Master was right. You…" The Sith suddenly rolled forward, but it was not quick enough to fully dodge Drafan's orange lightsaber, which sliced right through his arm, cutting through the armor at its joint, and went on to settle in Drafan's hand. "Yeah, keep talking." The Sith gasped in pain, but struggled to his feet, gripping the lightsaber in his remaining hand. "I-I was foolish to lose track of that saber." Drafan frowned. "Give up. You can't keep fighting. Tell me about your master and go." _"Wow that was a lucky shot. I never expected that to work." _The Sith took a shuddering breath, then charged, powering himself up with the Dark Side.

Drafan sighed as he didn't bother taking a stance. "You've gotten sloppy now. Just stand down." The Sith ignored him and kept charging. Drafan sidestepped his first downward swing, then blocked the second one that rapidly came at him, as the Sith spun and struck. "Or maybe you haven't." Now he didn't recognize the style. Upon having his strike blocked, the Sith spun in the opposite direction and struck again. The exchange went on, until finally the Sith overextended himself. Drafan ducked under the blow, and slashed upwards. The saber cut a deep gash into the Sith's armor at his chest, but didn't penetrate to his skin. Noticing that, Drafan paused for just a moment, confused, and the Sith noticed this. He slammed his armored knee into Drafan's face, dazing him. He then picked slammed the hilt of his saber into Drafan's head, but Drafan, completely upon instinct, rolled to the side, barely avoiding the blow. By now he could hear the sound of a transport ship approaching. The Sith heard it too, and looked to see an oncoming ship. The Sith frowned inside his mask and turned back to Drafan, only to see the silver lightsaber swinging at his neck. He blocked it, then was run through by Drafan's orange saber, who had stabbed right into the gash that had been made previously. "That's the problem with you Sith." Drafan growled as he pushed the dying Sith back. "You get distracted really easily." He deactivated his orange lightsaber, and swung the silver one down, stabbing the Sith through his shoulder, pushing a little to make sure the saber penetrated the armor. "Just so that you don't try anything funny." The Sith said nothing, but his arm went limp and he shuddered a little. By now the transport had reached them, and Anakin leapt out of the ship, lightsaber active. "How many are there?" Drafan sighed and deactivated his saber, clearly tired. "None left, Anakin. This was the last one here." Anakin, frowning as he deactivated his lightsaber. "Obi Wan was a bit busy with some remaining Separatist forces, so he sent me with that Togrutan girl. He owes me for that." Anakin added the last part with in a grumbling voice. Ahsoka chose that moment to leap out of the transport, which was still hovering above them. "Hey Orange." Ahsoka ignored him, and focused on the Sith, whose head was turned towards Anakin.

"Did you get any information from him?" Anakin asked. Drafan shook his head. "I just beat him. And he won't give us any info. He seems too devoted to his master." The Sith spoke reverently. "You…you are the Ch-chosen One…" Anakin looked shocked. "How did you…" The Sith gasped for breath, clearly about to die. "My master…knows all…" Then he shuddered and went silent. Drafan shook his head tiredly. "Just forget about that right now. I want a nice meal." He turned to face the ship. "Grab his lightsaber and bring it with you." He Force jumped into the hovering transport, walked to a corner and sat down there. Shortly after Anakin and Ahsoka leapt in as well. Anakin looked at Drafan. "Alright, now why don't you tell me what the kriff happened. And who is she?" Ahsoka was about to speak up when Drafan motioned to her to be quiet. "Well, I'll tell you what happened when we meet up with old man Obi Wan. And as for her, she is your new padawan. Congratulations." "Excuse me; I don't think I heard you quite right. This little pest…" "…is your new padawan. Yup." "WHAT?!" Drafan laughed. "Just what I wanted to see."

**A/N: And after lying half done for weeks, the 4****th**** chapter is FINALLY complete. Well, read and leave reviews, guys, and I will update as soon as possible. Also, I've already decided on what to do, but just for the heck of it, let me know what you would prefer; having Drafan tag along with Obi Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka, or to just join up with them occasionally and go solo for the most part. Let me know of any mistakes, of how the fight scene was, give me any ideas you guys have for pairings, and until next time, ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And FINALLY the semester ends, as microeconomics just kept dragging on and on and on. So here is another chapter out at last. The update rate might be once a week, and it might not, depending on what I'm doing. Since I finally got TES Morrowind running on this PC, I have a way to blow of hours without even knowing…so yeah. Also happy birthday to me :D :P. Rambling on here…on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. If I did then…well…I got nothing right now **

Location: Hyperspace

Drafan sighed as he relaxed in the seat of his ARC 170. He hadn't really expected to be given a ship, but the Council had sent him to Tatooine to investigate something, and decided to give him this ship as transport. And it was, in his opinion, much better than the StealthX of the future, if only because he preferred heavily armed ships. This modified ARC was just to his liking. His mind drifted back to the second meeting with the Council after his return from Christophsis.

_Flashback, Location: Jedi Council Chambers _

"_Done well in your mission, you have." Yoda praised Drafan, who had walked into the chamber after Obi Wan and Anakin were dismissed. Drafan inclined his head in respect. "Thank you Master Yoda." 'Well glad that someone around here appreciates it.'  
>Mace spoke up. "Now, last time you claim to have fought with numerous Sith on Christophsis, right? What would you say their skill level was?" Drafan turned to face him.<br>"Master Windu, I would say that the first two we faced were a little over the level of your average padawan. The third, who had the upper hand against Padawan Tano, was somewhere near Jedi Knight level. And the one I faced last was on par with a Master."  
>"And you defeated the last one on your own, despite him apparently being so skilled?" Saesee Tinn asked. Drafan frowned slightly.<br>"Master Tinn, I was only able to defeat him because I surprised him by pulling my lightsaber towards him when he was not expecting it. Had the battle dragged on I would have had a hard time beating him with both my lightsabers, and if I had been only using one I wouldn't have defeated him." 'And I bet you would've loved that.'  
>Yoda tapped his cane on the floor. "Sobering, this news is. More news recently, we have received."<br>Shaak Ti spoke up. "We have received news of more Sith activity on Tatooine. We believe that this new group of Sith may be holding negotiations with the Hutts. Therefore you must go to Tatooine and investigate."  
>Drafan frowned mentally. 'Seems like they're actually taking an initiative against the new Sith group. Never would've seen that coming.' "I will, Masters. But can I get some form of personal transport? I'm not really a fan of travelling on the bigger cruisers." Saesee looked like he was about to object but Yoda answered first.<br>"Know we did, that a personal ship you would want."  
>"We already had a ship prepared and modified for you to use. It's in Hangar 19." Mace told him. Drafan widened his eyes. "How did you…"<br>"The Jedi Council, we are. Know about what some people want, we do." Yoda told him with a twinkle in his eye."  
>"Besides you seem so much like Skywalker in some regards we knew you would want your own ship." Mace said. "Now go." Drafan bowed and left hurriedly.<em>

_Flashback End_

Anakin, upon inspecting the ship a bit, told him that it had more powerful weapons and engines than normal, plus expanded storage space, a small food dispenser, bigger cabins, and had a Class one hyperdrive, which he said was incredibly rare to find on a fighter. The copilot, gunner and pilot's cabin had all been linked together, as well as expanded, allowing for all of those upgrades. Where the Council had gotten the upgrades was another mystery, though the expanded cabin did have a small signature in it that said Solo Engineering. Obi Wan had had a thoughtful look on his face when Drafan told him about it, and had confirmed what Drafan was thinking himself. The Council wouldn't just give him a powerful ship for no apparent reason, Drafan's preferences aside. There had to be another motive, and they both agreed that the Council most probably wanted to use Drafan as a means to combat the unknown Sith group, as well as ensure his allegiance by giving him such a ship. Didn't really sound like something the Council would do, but who knew how their minds worked. After getting the ship painted in a black and red color scheme, and purchasing an R-4 astromech, Drafan set off for Tatooine. Which he still hadn't reached. He sighed as he got up and went to the food dispenser, wanting to have a nerf steak. He'd been in hyperspace for hours, which was logical, considering Tatooine was so far away from Coruscant, but still…he wondered what Anakin and Ahsoka were doing, last he'd heard they were off to save…Jabba the Hutt's son…Drafan's eyes widened. It couldn't be a coincidence. A son of a powerful Hutt being kidnapped just prior to the reports of the Sith group carrying out negotiations.  
>"R4, how much longer to Tatooine?" The droid's reply appeared on his screen. "Good, only fifteen more minutes. Once I'm out of hyperspace then I'll contact Anakin."<p>

Location: Aboard the Twilight

Anakin relaxed in the pilot seat, while Ahsoka was administering medicine to the Huttlet. The comms device indicated an incoming transmission, and Anakin wondered who it was for a moment before switching it on. "This is Anakin Skywalker."  
>"Do you any idea how much of a pain it was trying to contact you?"<br>"Oh, hey Drafan. Yeah, it would be, we aren't on a Republic ship. How'd you contact us anyway?"  
>"Sheer dumb luck, I just started putting in random codes."<br>"Well congratulations, you got me. What's up?"  
>"Where are you right now?"<br>"Entering the Tatooine system. Why?"  
>"Good, me too. Wait…is that your ship?"<br>"The beat up looking one? Yeah, this beauty's all mine."  
>"I'm not even going to ask. Anyway, I suspect there's going to be an ambush on Tatooine. The Huttlet you probably have with you was kidnapped right before the Sith group started opening negotiations with the Hutts. Which means they more than likely had a hand in it. Which in turn means that they won't want the Huttlet returned. Plus I doubt that flying trash heap could outmaneuver starfighters of any kind."<br>"Huh…so we're probably going to be attacked the moment we enter orbit. No worries, I have you and that super ARC to back me up."  
>"Yeah yeah. Look sharp, we're nearing the planet. Get ready to dodge, I'm picking up incoming fighters."<br>"Roger that, Gray."  
>"Not you too…"<br>Half a dozen Porax 38 starfighters flew out of the Tatooine atmosphere, heading straight for Anakin and Drafan's ships, which had used the time to get close together. The black ARC opened fire immediately, wiping out two ships. The Twilight turned away to the side, and Drafan's ARC turned to the other side. The more maneuverable ships passed the Porax fighters' sides, and immediately turned around. The Twilight had a single laser fitted on it, and Anakin started firing on the Porax. One was hit, and went down, leaving behind three. The three broke away from each other, two going to the sides and one diving. Drafan locked on the diving fighter, and launched a proton torpedo at him. The ship was destroyed quickly. The other two fighters circled back around, and Drafan and Anakin split up, the ARC diving down and the Twilight pulling up.  
>"Say, were Ahsoka and the Huttlet strapped in when we began?"<br>"Well, the Huttlet is always strapped in…but Ahsoka…whoops."  
>Drafan's hysterical laughter came over the comms. "You are going to have an earful after this, Skywalker."<br>"Nah, I'll just blame it on you."  
>"Yeah, fine, do that, oh fearless hero."<br>He dodged incoming fire from the ships.  
>"Let's get rid of these guys first."<br>The ARC spun and rose, accelerating faster than the incoming Porax. At the same time, the Twilight dropped in behind the ships, opening fire with its single laser. The ships broke off, each heading in a different direction again. The Twilight, being more maneuverable, and with Anakin piloting it, stayed on target, and one of the ships was rapidly destroyed. The Twilight immediately turned sharply to the right, and destroyed the last ship.  
>"Piece of cake."<br>"Only because I was covering you, Skywalker, that heap of trash couldn't have done that on its own."  
>"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that."<br>"We both know that's true."  
>Ahsoka voice shouted over the comms.<br>"SKYGUY, YOU ARE SO…"  
>Drafan laughed lightly, switching of the comms as the ships started descending towards Tatooine.<p>

Location: Dune Sea, Tatooine  
>Dooku frowned as the signals of the ships he had sent out started disappearing, one after the other. He knew that whoever had shot them down would be heading for his location, seeing as there were a couple of other fighters resting on the sand, and those could be tracked down. He turned around to face his unlikely ally.<br>"I trust you can handle a couple of Jedi?"  
>The Sith frowned. "My orders are to deal with the Gray Jedi. Any others and I will not step in until absolutely necessary, Tyrannus."<br>Dooku massaged his beard. "Very well then. Though I have no doubt that the Gray Jedi is also among the three heading our way."

Location: the black ARC and the Twilight

"Yo, Anakin, those signals we were picking up are close. Let's set the ships down here."  
>"Shouldn't we fly the whole way?"<br>"We would be at a huge risk of getting shot down, and although that flying trash heap might not be affected much, this ship better not be damaged on its first flight with me."  
>"This trash heap shot down as many ships as yours did."<p>

"I thought so."  
>The ARC and the Twilight landed in close proximity of one another, and Drafan got up, stretched, grabbed his lightsaber, and exited through the newly installed exit hatch, from what used to be the copilot's area. The Twilight's hatch opened up and Anakin walked out, followed by Ahsoka who was holding a Huttlet. Drafan smirked and was about to comment, when he felt a powerful presence approaching. A presence he recognized immediately. From the looks of it, Anakin did too. He turned to face Ahsoka.<br>"Change of plans, snips, you're going with Gray here to get the Huttlet back."  
>"What? Why?"<br>"Because I have some unfinished business with Dooku."  
>"Well, Skywalker, so do I."<br>"Look, Drafan, I NEED to do this. I owe him for my arm. If you take snips with you I'll at least know she's safe, and can fight him easily."  
>Drafan sighed. "Alright, fine. Let's go, Orange."<br>Ahsoka looked like she was about to object, but then sighed and nodded, tucking the Huttlet into her backpack. "Alright, Gray, let's go."  
>Anakin nodded at Drafan, then ran off in the direction Dooku was approaching them from. Drafan turned to the direction Jabba's Palace was in, and motioned for Ahsoka to follow him. "Try and keep up Orange."<br>Enhancing his speed, he ran on ahead, followed by a grumbling Ahsoka. The two raced through the desert, then Drafan stopped, noticing Ahsoka was slowing down. "You alright?"  
>"Y-yeah, I'm fine."<br>"That Huttlet's weighing you down, right?"  
>"Is it that obvious?"<br>"Well, yeah, seeing as even Huttlets are quite heavy. They DO grow into multi ton giants after all."  
>"Your point?"<br>"Give me the pack, Orange."  
>"I'm fine, let's keep going."<br>Drafan shook his head, then walked over to Ahsoka, and took the pack from her. She was about to protest, but Drafan spoke first. "Look, Orange, you're clearly tiring, and I can't afford to slow down. There are other problems we have to worry about." Ahsoka's eyes widened.  
>"You mean, there are more of those Sith here?"<br>"It's very likely. I…"  
>His eyes widened, and he pushed Ahsoka out of the way. His own lightsaber barely came on in time to deflect the red saber that had been thrown at Ahsoka. The saber, only slightly deflected, slashed through Drafan's right side, making him fall to his knees in pain. The saber flew back into the hands of the Sith, who chuckled. "Ah, typical Jedi. So noble of you to take the blow meant for her." Ahsoka activated her own two lightsabers, and jumped in front of Drafan. Drafan, still in pain, managed to focus enough to activate his Force healing on the wound.<br>"Orange, just hold him off for a little while." Ahsoka nodded firmly, eyes fixed on the Sith in front of her. He laughed.  
>"Oh, so you think this girl can hold off a Sith? She is welcome to try." Ahsoka glared, and jumped straight at the Sith, who blocked her first blow, ducked under the second, and struck upwards. Ahsoka blocked it, and flipped over the Sith, striking at his legs and his waist. The Sith didn't even turn around, simply moving his arm and angling his lightsaber to block the strikes. Ahsoka didn't let up, stabbing both sabers forward, forcing the Sith to flip forwards. He turned around, and unleashed lightning on Ahsoka. She blocked it with her lightsabers, but the force behind the attack was too much, and she was sent flying backwards, slamming into a sharp rock. Her lightsabers fell out of her hands as she gasped in pain. The Sith laughed.<br>"Well, congratulations, girl, you made me move from my spot. Clearly you're better than the average Padawan. But I am a Sith Lord, and you're nothing compared to me." The Sith advanced on Ahsoka, raising his lightsaber.  
>"Goodbye, girl."<br>"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Drafan slammed into the Sith, knocking him back several feet. His lightsabers were activated, and his wound seemed to be healed, for now. The Sith slammed into the ground, hard, then turned his fall into a flip and stood back up.  
>"I underestimated your power in the Force. To be able to heal yourself so quickly…" Drafan said nothing, entering his stance.<br>"But you were quite passionate about protecting her."  
>"Someone trusted me to look after her. I won't let their trust in me be wasted."<br>"Is that so?" the Sith asked humorously. Then Drafan was upon him, attacking viciously. The Sith blocked his first few strikes, then felt himself being pushed back. There was only one way this could happen.  
>"Using your rage, are you? That's good, the first step to fully embracing the Dark Side." To his surprise, Drafan laughed.<br>"You underestimate how much control I have. This is far from my maximum ability with the Dark Side. And one of my teachers could go even further than me." Drafan's strikes became even faster, as his eyes took on a shade of yellow. The Sith was now hard pressed to stop him. Drafan's strikes seemed to come from every direction at once, though in reality he was only attacking with his lightsabers coming from different directions. If one swung downwards, the other went upwards. If one struck right, the other struck left at the same time. The Sith back flipped, intent on putting some distance between them. Drafan sped up, and swung before he could land. The Sith fell to the ground in two pieces. At that exact moment, three IG-100 MagnaGuards showed up. Ahsoka glared at them as she got to her feet and Force pulled her lightsabers to her hands. Drafan decided to hang back and let Ahsoka duel this one out.

Location: Somewhere on the Dune Sea

Dooku suddenly pulled out a communication device, making Anakin pause in their duel.  
>"There's a call coming from your padawan." The image that appeared, however, was not what Dooku expected. It showed the destroyed bodies of MagnaGuards, lying next to a bisected corpse. Drafan and Ahsoka then showed up on the screen.<br>"Better luck next time Dooku. And you need better droids."  
>Shocked, Dooku couldn't stop Anakin's slash. It cut through his right arm, dropping it along with his lightsaber to the sand. Anakin kicked Dooku in the face, sending him sprawling backwards. He grabbed the device.<br>"Thanks Drafan, I knew I could count on you."  
>Drafan smirked and gave him a thumbs up. "You know it. Well we're going to go ahead and give the stinky little Huttlet back to Jabba. We'll meet back at the ships." The comms switched off. Anakin smirked and look over at Dooku.<br>"Well, Count, old age finally caught up with you. Now to take you back to the Temple." Dooku glared up at Anakin and tried to act, but Anakin knocked him out by slamming his saber's hilt on Dooku's head. "This turned out to be a productive mission."

Location: Jabba's Palace

Drafan and Ahsoka walked into the Palace, showing the Huttlet to the guards outside, who immediately let them pass. However, the glares they sent their way made Drafan suspect something was off. The fact that they were surrounded by guards immediately after walking to the place where Jabba was sitting made him worry even more. The massive slug spoke in his language, and the protocol droid standing next to him translated.  
>"Mighty Jabba wishes to know why you are here."<br>Drafan took the Huttlet out of the backpack, and handed him to Jabba. The Hutt seemed very pleased, then said something while pointing at the Jedi. The protocol droid translated again.  
>"Mighty Jabba says you are to be executed immediately." Suspicions paying off, Drafan pushed Ahsoka down and immediately released a powerful Force repulse that sent all guards around him flying straight into the walls and the ceiling. One of the guards got to his feet quickly, only to be slammed back into the wall by a Force push from Ahsoka. Drafan glared at the Hutt, lightsaber in hand but not switched on yet. "What is the meaning of this? We return your son from the clutches of the Sith, and you repay us by attempting to execute us?"<br>Jabba glared at the young Jedi, and spoke in his language. The droid spoke up. "Mighty Jabba says that it was you who kidnapped his son in the first place, that is why he will have you executed." By now the guards had all gotten to their feet, and Drafan and Ahsoka activated their lightsabers, standing back to back. "Alright Orange, you go low, I go high." "Got it. Let's go for the ones with the rifles first." "Agreed." Suddenly the comms device next to Jabba started blinking, and an image of Senator Padme Amidala appeared.

Location: The ARC and the Twilight

Anakin had been waiting for some time, and was almost about to go off to Jabba's Palace, when two speeders appeared in the distance, and rapidly approached the ships. Suspicious, Anakin activated his lightsaber, only to deactivate it when he saw it was only Drafan and Ahsoka. The two stopped the bikes and got off. Anakin looked them over.  
>"Looks like it went well."<br>Drafan glared at him. "It almost went to hell if it weren't for your…Senator Amidala calling at the last moment with news of the real culprit. But that's over with, what about Dooku?"  
>Anakin smirked and motioned for Drafan to look inside the Twilight, where Dooku was tied to a support beam, and handcuffed. Drafan laughed and clapped Anakin on the back.<br>"Great going Skywalker! Now let's go back and give the Council their present."  
>"Finally" Ahsoka said. "I've had it with all this sand."<p>

**A/N: And done. Now the entire Clone Wars movie bit is done with. I originally intended for Drafan to go to Teth along with Anakin and Ahsoka, but that changed when halfway through the original chapter I realized that this just wasn't as good as I'd imagined it. So then this idea came into mind, and I threw in the modded ARC at the last moment. Speaking of which, anyone got any ideas for a name for the ship, or should I keep calling it the black ARC? Leave your ideas in the reviews, and please keep leaving reviews, they make the world go round. Any mistakes, anyone out of character, especially if I'm making the Council TOO different, let me know, and see ya next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Back with another chapter. Alright so I only got one suggestion for the ship's name, so I've come up with a few of my own, after discussing with friends. Drafan's ARC can be named New Time (suggestion), Black Dawn, Death Star (just here for lols) or Black Comet. You guys can decide which name is best, and if I don't get any suggestions I'll just go with my own preference. Anyway, on to the chapter.  
>Edit: I am SO sorry that I couldn't finish this chapter in the past 2 weeks. I've just been really busy, and since my internet keeps dying, I haven't been able to upload the complete chapter in days.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. **

Location: Tatooine

Drafan answered the incoming transmission. "Yeah, what's wrong now, Anakin?"  
>"Well, the Twilight's…kind of out of fuel…"<br>"No surprises there. Actually there is…I'm surprised that that trash heap made it all the way HERE with running out of fuel. So how do you plan on getting some?"  
>"Well, snips and I can head to Mos Eisley, it's not that far away, and see if we can get a fueling speeder out here."<br>"They have those?"  
>"Yeah, it's quite convenient for ships that can't land in the hangars. You can go on back if you want."<br>"Nah, I'll tag along. Might as well see how Mos Eisley looks in this day and age."  
>"You sure?"<br>"Yeah, what could go wrong?"  
>Closing the link, Drafan unstrapped himself and exited his ship. Closing the hatch behind him, he walked over to the Twilight, and walked in through the open hatch. Anakin shot him a questioning look, as Drafan walked into the storage compartment, where they had restrained Dooku. Glaring down at the Sith, Drafan activated his lightsaber, and stabbed it through Dooku's remaining hand, effectively making it useless. Anakin frowned, while Ahsoka gasped in shock. "Was that necessary?"<br>"Yeah, it was, Skywalker. If we HAVE to leave him here unattended he better not be able to pull off any tricks."  
>"But…Gray…that was brutal…"<br>"No it wasn't. And what do you think HE would have done if he were in a similar situation? A lot worse, I can guarantee that. Now come on, time's wasting. Let's go find this fuel speeder."  
>Anakin nodded and walked out, shortly followed by Ahsoka. Dooku groaned in pain, then looked up at Drafan with hate filled eyes. Drafan glared back at him, then deactivated his lightsaber.<br>"Let me tell you this, Dooku. If it were just me, you entire arm would have come off, followed by your feet. I've experienced enough to know that when you Sith are involved one can never be secure enough." He walked out of the Twilight, sealing shut the door behind him. He joined Anakin and Ahsoka, who were standing by the two speeder bikes that they had gotten from Jabba's palace.  
>"Alright, so who's going to get which bike?"<br>"Well, Gray, I'm sure you and snips can fit onto one speeder bike." Anakin said with a slight smirk. Drafan picked up on it.  
>"Well, Skywalker, since she's your padawan I'm sure that you should take her on your speeder, after all she is your responsibility."<br>Ahsoka glared at the two. "I'm pretty sure there's something I'm missing here." She turned to Anakin. "Know what, Skyguy, I've already had the misfortune of sitting behind you on a speeder bike. So for the sake of my life, I'll go with Drafan."  
>Drafan and Anakin shared an evil smile. "Well, if that's what you want, hop on Orange."<p>

_10 minutes later_

"FORCE DAMNIT GRAY, SLOW DOWN!" Ahsoka screamed into Drafan's ear as he and Anakin pushed the speeder bikes to their limit, racing across the dunes at breakneck speeds.  
>"You were the one who wanted to come with me, Orange!" Drafan told her.<br>"YEAH, I MADE THE MISTAKE OF THINKING YOU WERE ANY BETTER THAN HIM!"  
>"Ah, poor young padawan, worry not, we shall teach you the art of having fun." Drafan said jokingly.<br>Ahsoka settled for gripping Drafan tightly, since hitting him on the head was out of the question.  
>As the speeders zipped past another large dune, a pair of bounty hunters came out from behind the shelter of the dune. One of them nodded to his partner.<br>"Yep, that weird guy was right. Jedi, and three of them. We could make some money from this. Let's go."

Location: Mos Eisley  
>The two speeders started slowing down a short distance outside of the city, and eventually stopped near an outcropping of rocks. Parking the speeders behind the rocks, to ensure they would have a fast way back, Anakin, Drafan and a pale faced Ahsoka got off their bikes, and Ahsoka immediately sank to the ground. Anakin laughed and gave Drafan a high five.<br>"Job well done, Gray."  
>Ahsoka shakily got to her feet and glared at the two. "I am never letting either of you two drive a speeder with me on it again."<br>"Well, Skywalker, getting her to lighten up more might be tough."  
>"Hey, between the two of us, it has to happen eventually."<br>"You two really are as far as you can get from the traditional image of Jedi."  
>"And we are also much more fun to be around than the traditional Jedi, Orange."<br>Ahsoka frowned a bit at that, but then smiled. "Yeah, I have to agree with that."  
>"Alright, let's get going. Sun's going down and I want to get a fuel speeder and get going as soon as we can. Plus it's best not to leave our ships out there at night for too long."<br>"No, we should worry about my ship. No one will bother with your trash heap."  
>"Stop calling the Twilight a trash heap, Gray, it should down as many ships as yours did."<br>"I'll call it whatever I want. Now come on, like Skywalker said, let's get a move on."  
>The trio walked into the city, which at this time was relatively empty. The few occupants that were on the street would run off if the Jedi got close to them. A few Javas scampered up to them but Anakin waved them off.<br>"Alright, let's split up. Snips and I will go look in some of the nearby shops, and Gray, you go and see if there are any mechanics in the Cantina."  
>"WOuldn't it be more sensible to stick together?"<br>"Normally, yeah, but we don't have the time to scour each and every place together, we can get this done quicker. We'll meet up in two hours at the city entrance. Let's go, Snips."  
>"Coming, Skyguy."<br>Drafan shrugged and headed in the direction of the Cantina. 

Location: Mos Eisley Cantina  
>Drafan walked into the crowded, noisy Cantina, heading straight for the first empty bench he saw, intent on keeping his head down and observing the people in the Cantina quietly. Sitting down and leaning back, Drafan quietly looked at the numerous people in the Cantina, looking for someone who looked like he was a mechanic. There were a couple who looked like mechanics, but also looked really shady, and Drafan decided it wouldn't be worth it to go up to them for help. Continuing to look around, he pretended not to notice the two Twi'lek who were approaching him.<br>"Your kind aren't welcome here, Jedi."  
>Drafan sighed as he looked at them. "Last I checked Cantinas weren't exactly private buildings."<br>The green Twi'lek on the right growled in anger, clearly drunk. "Get out of here, Jedi, before we get nasty."  
>Drafan shook his head, and spoke in a powerful voice, using the Force to influence the two Twi'lek. "You are drunk, and it's best if you went home to rest." The Twi'lek repeated what he said in a slurred voice, then both of them ambled off.<br>"Nice trick you got there, Jedi." A voice said from behind him. Drafan turned around and saw a man with short, dark brown hair and mismatched brown and silver eyes sitting in the bench opposite him.  
>"You going to try something too?"<br>"Nah, I'll pass."  
>"What do you want?"<br>"Ease up on the hostility there, kid. It seemed like you were looking around for someone, so I came over to see if I could help."  
>"Alright, fair enough. Who are you?"<br>"Dean Marston, professional smuggler and handsome heartbreaker, at your service."  
>"Right, Dean, I'm looking for a fueling speeder. Any ideas where I can find one?"<br>"I might know, but I'll need a bit of help too. And don't protest, you're not going to find anyone else at this time."  
>"Oh really? And why?"<br>"The only other mechanics with access to refuelers won't be willing to help you, and your Jedi mind tricks won't work on them. I'm your only option, and the only way you're going to get fuel is by helping me out."  
>"Alright fine. What do you need?"<br>"A ship."  
>"You're not having mine."<br>"No, not yours, wise guy. There's a beauty of a ship in Hangar 52, the Cosmic Pearl."  
>" You expect a Jedi to help you steal a ship?"<br>"Not exactly steal. See I won it in a pazzak game, but the guy who I won it from refused to hand it over, and he along with his bantha brained friends started shooting at me. I barely got away."  
>"And you expect me to believe that story?"<br>"Believe it or not, that's up to you, kid, it happened. Now, are you going to help me get it back?"  
>Drafan shot a penetrating stare at Dean, then nodded.<br>"Alright, you're telling the truth. Though I didn't really come here to help a smuggler reacquire a ship, but it's not like we have a choice. Calling a Republic fueler all the way out here would take too long."  
>"Good choice. Let's go."<br>"Hold on. Suppose you manage to get the ship, how are we supposed to refuel? You didn't mention a refueling speeder."  
>"After getting the ship back, I'll get the ship out to where your ship is, you can tell me where, since you'll be with me, and I'll transfer the reserve fuel to your ship."<br>"Well, alright then, let's go." Drafan put up his hood to hide his face as the two left the cantina. _"What am I getting into?"_  
>Location: Somewhere in the streets of Mos Eisley<br>Anakin suddenly came to a stop and started rubbing his forehead.  
>"What's the matter Skyguy?"<br>"I don't know…I just have a very bad feeling about this all of a sudden…"

Location: Mos Eisley Spaceport  
>"Well, here we are. Mos Eisley spaceport, one of the best places in the galaxy for smugglers."<br>"I can see that Dean."  
>"Alright, look alive, here come the security."<br>A couple of humanoids dressed in security officer uniform approached the two.  
>"Halt, state your business."<br>"Just going to meet a friend of ours in one of the Hangars, is there a problem?"  
>"We have received reports of a possible theft attempt regarding the ship in Hangar 52. You look suspicious with that hood of yours."<br>"Ah yes, I recently contracted a disfiguring disease, and, well, I don't feel comfortable removing the hood right now. The friend we were going to meet has arranged a meeting with a medic on Borleias who should be able to restore my face and cure the disease."  
>"That may be, but we require 200 credits each as…ah…security fee." One of the guards said greedily.<br>Drafan clenched his fists in rage.  
>"So does everyone who comes here have to pay this fee?"<br>"Yes. Now either you pay the fee, or we increase it, got it?"  
>"You do not require any fee. You will go on doing your rounds, and will not report any disturbances in any hangar."<br>"We do not require any fee. We will go on doing our rounds, and will not report any disturbances in any hangar." The guards said in a slurred voice, before they both walked off.  
>Dean turned an approving look on Drafan.<br>"Nicely handled, kid. We might have been in trouble there."  
>"Just get moving, and let's get this over with, we have one and a quarter hour to meet up with my friend back at the ship."<br>"Alright then, Hangar 52's this way, and keep that hood up and lightsabers away, we can't risk any additional security recognizing you as a Jedi."  
>"Additional security?"<br>"Yup, each Hangar has its own security. And I suppose that the Pearl's hangar will have more security, since those bantha brained idiots know I'm going to try to get the ship back."  
>"Force damn it."<p>

Location: Somewhere in Mos Eisley  
>Anakin groaned in frustration.<br>"Hold up, snips, this isn't going anywhere. We can't find a refueler anywhere. Right now let's get back to the ships and wait for Drafan, maybe he's had more luck."  
>"Or maybe he got convinced by a random smuggler to reacquire a ship said smuggler had won in a card game from a hangar in the spaceport, and we will get fuel from that ship."<br>"Real funny, Ahsoka. Now let's start heading back."  
>"You aren't going anywhere, <em>Jedi."<em> A gruff voice spoke from behind them. Anakin turned around, lightsaber in hand.  
>"And I suppose you're going to try and stop us?"<br>Five bounty hunters stood behind them, and rapidly fanned out to surround them.  
>"We're not just going to stop you. We're going to kill you. You have a nice bounty on your head, Skywalker. And the Togrutan will make a fine…<em>slave.<em>" Anakin and Ahsoka ignited their lightsabers, the latter shaking in rage at the bounty hunters' intentions.  
>"You made a mistake in attacking us."<br>"Keep on talking, Jedi. While you take us on, more are already on the way."

Location: Spaceport

Drafan and Dean walked quickly in the direction of Hangar 52, both keeping a watchful eye on the numerous beings milling about the spaceport.  
>"So, kid, you came here with friends, right?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"What are they like?"<br>"Why do you want to know?"  
>Dean held up his hands.<br>"Just making small talk kid."  
>"…One is Anakin Skywalker. You must have heard of him."<br>"Skywalker? Damn, kid, you got some powerful friends."  
>"The other is Anakin's padawan, a Togrutan female called Ahsoka."<br>"Hehehehe, Togrutan, eh? How old?"  
>"She's around seventeen, you perv."<br>"Whoops. Didn't know she was under 18."  
>"Whatever."<br>"But still, she must be pretty good looking, eh?"

"Hahaha, got you!"  
>"Will you shut up, you pervert? This is not the time to be discussing such things!"<br>"But you admit she's cute?"  
>"I am not admitting anything, now shut up Dean, you're attracting too much attention!"<br>"You're the one raising his voice."  
>"You're the one spewing nonsense at a time like this."<br>"I'm just making small talk to help calm our nerves."  
>"<em>Do I look calm?"<br>_"Wow, kid, simmer down."  
>"…" The two were crossing Hangar 43.<br>"I know this is your first time doing business with a smuggler but you don't have to be so tense. Unlike others, we're actually getting back stolen property."  
>"I know, but there's so much that can go wrong."<br>"Just follow my lead."  
>The sign saying Hangar 52 was in sight. There were numerous guards walking about there. Dean walked in front of Drafan.<br>"Hey kid, is there anything you can do with that Force of yours to disguise your face?"  
>"There is a technique, but I have no idea how to do it."<br>The two started walking slower.  
>"Is there anything you can do to get us past the guards then?"<br>"You're the smuggler, you do something. My mind tricking them all would look far too suspicious." They drew closer, and the guards were beginning to look at them.  
>"Sheesh, alright, I'll try. But if they get too suspicious, it's up to you."<br>"Alright."  
>"Halt. Who are you, and why are you entering this hangar?"<br>"I'm a friend of old Nurka. He sent me to check the fuel on the Pearl, and see if it was ready for travelling to Borleias." The guard frowned.  
>"I would have been told if he was sending someone. Now, tell me who you really are or I'm taking you in."<br>Drafan mentally sighed and focused on one of the guards, who stiffened momentarily then spoke in Twi'lek language. The guard in the lead frowned.  
>"You mean you were informed, but then why didn't you tell us?"<br>The Twi'lek spoke again.  
>"You forgot? Really? That's not like you, Naddewa."<br>Naddewa laughed lightly, then said what seemed to be an apology.  
>"Alright, alright. I understand, it happens. You two, go on through."<br>Dean and Drafan thanked the guards and entered the Hangar, the door closing behind them. A few more guards patrolled the hangar, and there was a weird alien nearby who was selling the guards something. Drafan frowned at that.  
>"How'd he get in here?"<br>"There are vendors like this found in every other Hangar, kid. And nice job back there, I thought we were going to have a fight on our hands."  
>"Yeah, yeah, let's just get the ship and get going."<br>The two walked towards the Cosmic Pearl, which was landed in the center of the Hangar. The ship looked truly majestic, with a gleaming white and silver paint scheme, a sleek and aerodynamic design despite its large size, and numerous laser turrets and weaponry spread throughout the ship's exterior. Drafan stared at it, mesmerized.  
>"Dean, I have got to say, that is one of the most incredible ships I have ever seen."<br>"One of?"  
>"Hey, every pilot thinks his own ship is the best."<br>The two approached the ship, and were let inside by the guard after explaining that they had been sent to prepare the ship for takeoff.  
>"This beauty could take your ship any day of the week."<br>"Keep dreaming."  
>Just as the two reached the cockpit, a guard ran in behind them.<br>"Sir, contact Nurka and inform him that it would be best not to take off at this time."  
>"Why not?"<br>"There was a bounty hunter attack in the main square, about ten bounty hunters attacked the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, along with his Padawan. According to witnesses, half of them were killed, before the Padawan was incapacitated and Skywalker was distracted, allowing the other bounty hunters to incapacitate him as well."  
>"WHAT?!"<br>The guard shot a confused look at Drafan, then moved to stop Dean, who had activated the ship's engines.  
>"Sir, I'm warning you…"<br>Drafan moved in front of the guard, and grabbed him by his neck, lifting him into the air as he walked towards the Pearl's main entrance.  
>"Where could they be taking him? ANSWER ME!"<br>"Th-they have a hideout they use sometimes, somewhere in the Eastern Dune Sea…"  
>Drafan threw the guard out of the ship, immediately shutting the entrance, as the Pearl lifted off, and rapidly pulled away. He joined Dean at the cockpit.<br>"Alright, kid, you helped me get the Pearl, I'll help you get your friends. Where to go?"  
>"He said they had a hideout in the Eastern Dune Sea."<br>"Eastern Dune Sea it is."  
>"Get us there quickly. And what I want to know is, how the kriff did they know we were going to be here?"<p>

**A/N: And cut. FINALLY done with this chapter. The Tatooine thing is dragging out a bit, but it will be over in the next chapter. Dean is an OC a friend of mine made, and I put him in my story with his permission, since he couldn't write a fanfic of his own. What do you think of him? And another thing is, am I putting in too much dialogue? Tell me if that's what you think. Anyway, read and review, tell me if I made a mistake and if anyone's out of character. Ciao!**


End file.
